pptncfandomcom-20200213-history
James Raymond
General James Raymond is a keeper/traveller of Prehistoric Park. Born on in august 1988, James is 23 year old. He first appeared in season three, during the Eocene Pakistan mission. However he did not attend the team during their mission and instead helped out a fellow keeper, Jackson. When not working he usually is sketches animals, reading manga, play video games or watch My little pony: friendship is magic, making him a brony. He is also a cupcake baker. Appearance James is about 6 foot 7 tall. He usually wears a red shirt. a vest, brown Jeans, black (athletic) sandshoes and fingerless gloves. His hair is medium-long and, due to his lack of hair brush, usually a bed head. He also has a brown panama hat, and a Black Jacket in case of an Ice age mission. Personality James is a friendly but shy character. He doesn’t talk to often compared to the rest of the staff. He sees the staff and animals of the park to be his family. Rarely though, he can also be a bit of a clown, making jokes either for someone of at someone. If someone is in trouble he’ll help in whatever way he can (giving cupcakes to cheer someone up is favourite for him). Family James was born into an atheist family. Both his parents are physicist and insist each of their children should be in a scientific field of their choice. He has two older brothers and one twin sister. His brother Dan is the oldest (30) and physicist. the second oldest (27) is a technician. James and his sister Alice (23) are twins as well as the youngest. While James is a Palaeontologist his sister is a botanist. History James was born and raised in the Gold coast (a city on the eastern side of Australia). But his family moved further south near bushland. After going through school and university he became a zoo keeper and a Palaeontologist. sometime later he arrived at Prehistoric park, to work and learn more about prehistoric life. Through a twist of fate he met Jackson, a fellow keeper going through mental problems. James helped Jackson often through jokes, cupcakes and once, milk. Later he went on his first mission: Early cretaceous South America. Although he didn't help much, he still enjoyed seeing the past. When he arrived back to modern times he saw his best friend, Jackson, dead. He had been ripped apart by the parks Tyrannosuchus. The next month James stayed in his cabin, only getting out for work. Until near Christmas he delivered his Christmas cupcakes James got a delivery. Jackson had left behind a Gastornis egg he smuggled from the Eocene mission for James. When it hatched he named the female Gastornis baby, Luna, after the MLPFIM character. He has since been looking after her. Trivia *James was at some point going to Japan. as such he knows a few Japanese phrases *James's made cupcakes originally to cheer up his sister. *James's family has been diagnosed with Asperger’s syndrome, a mental disorder. **This is why James and his family has scientific hobbies, get easily tempered and lacks much social skills. *James, along with many of the staff, carries a sketch book. *James has a obsession with Dromeosaurs, often saying "Kawaii! Ie ni mottekaeritai! (Cute! I wanna take it home!)" *Should anything happen to Luna.... run.... *Alice has reunited with James for christmas. Category:Keepers Category:Time Travellers Category:Staffs Category:Characters